Shoujo One Piece
by solitaremare
Summary: This fan fiction is for all you lost romantics that have been watching One Piece. I've always wanted crew romances to be a part of One Piece, but I doubt it will ever happen in the real manga. However, love can be unpredictable and an adventure of its own. This fan fiction is dedicated to all those who've shared in my aspirations. LuffyxNami 4ever!
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. This is also my first fanfiction... and I haven't read any existing One Piece fanfic., so I apologize if it sounds like any other ones. Please be nice! LuffyxNami 4eva!)

"Sanjiii I'm hungryyyyyy."

Luffy routinely liked to bother his chef when he had nothing better to do.

"Sorry Luffy, SOMEONE ate our emergency stash. You're going to have to wait until we land" Sanji glared at the usual offenders.

Luffy remembered the other night, when he snuck into the kitchen with Chopper, Usopp, and Brook. Brook sliced through the lock to the fridge, and they indulged themselves with a midnight snack.

Luffy grumbled, and rolled across the grass lawn. He stared up at the clear blue sky before he noticed the ripe orange trees on the ship. Nami never let anyone eat them because they were too "precious", but he wondered if he could somehow persuade her.

"Oi Nami!" Luffy barged into the women's room to find an upset Nami sitting in an armchair. "O...Oi..."

Nami blinked away her tears and looked at her captain. "Sorry Luffy, I guess I'm just feeling...home sick." Nami was holding an old picture of her with Nojiko and Bellmere.

Luffy felt compassionate as he had often missed the town he grew up in, but he also began to feel an unbearable sadness at the thought of his lost brother, Ace. Nami noticed Luffy's changing demeanor and wanted to ask him what was wrong, but Luffy left without another word.

Nami sensed something was askew. She went to the aquarium room, which was void of fish, and found Luffy staring into the blank tank.

"Luffy, are you alright?"

"...Nami..."

Luffy was visibly upset and Nami embraced him. His warm tears fell on her shoulder. Seeing her fearless captain's vulnerability stirred something inside of her. She always thought of Luffy as an immature brat, but seeing this sensitive side of his made her views change. A man's tears should never be taken lightly. She combed her fingers through his hair and gently rubbed his back. She had never really hugged Luffy before and she flustered as she felt his lean yet muscular build through his t-shirt.

Luffy looked up into Nami's eyes and noticed her blush. Something told him that their relationship would never be the same.

Luffy partially grinned. "Thanks Nami..."

"Oiiiii Luffy! I see an island!" Usopp's timely interruption allowed Luffy to walk out of the room and onto Sunny's bow. He saw an industrial area teeming with robots and skyscrapers.

Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp's eyes shined once they saw a 10 foot robot running across the shore. Luffy's love of adventure had extinguished all of the negativity from his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy recklessly ran onto the island to chase after the robot. Its head turned to face the future pirate king.

The 10 ft robot towered over Luffy with its slender, insect-like limbs. Although it seemed to be damaged, it was well designed and even made Pacifistas look like scrap metal. However, whoever had painted it was not an artist.

The robot's giant cavernous eyes stared directly at Luffy.

"Welcome. Are you a pirate?" The robot said monotonously.

"Yeah, I'm Luffy, I'm going to be Pirate King!" Luffy said enthusiastically with a grin. The crew members face-palmed already sensed the imminent danger that would be caused by Luffy's honesty.

"BZZ..bZZZZZ...Okay. My name is Leptotarsus, what can I assist you with?"

"Hahhaah. What a strange name! Where's the meat?" Luffy said sporadically.

"Right this way." The robot led the crew to a large restaurant with a picture of a horse drinking beer. The crew shuddered at the strange and poorly drawn billboard.

However, they did not notice that the horse's eyes were following them.

"Luffy, you should be on guard. It's rare for an island to welcome pirates."  
Robin was observing the robots and townspeople carefully.

"It's alright. We're strong. I'll beat up anyone who messes with us!" Luffy chuckled.

Inside of the restaurant, food was used to created a miniature city. Cakes formed buildings, wheels were made of pizza pies, and cotton candy clouds hung on the ceiling. The crew stared in amazement. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp rushed into the food paradise. Usopp swam in the clam chowder river, Chopper jumped up the buildings to chomp on the clouds, and Luffy grabbed a table made of baby back ribs.

"SO GOOD." Usopp and Chopper sang.  
"Yohohoho, even though I don't have a stomach, I am enjoying this food." Brook said lightheartedly as he picked some takoyaki off of a tree.  
"Oi, robot, where did all this food come from?" Sanji asked Leptotarsus.  
"Bzz.. It's all created by chef robots."  
"SUPERRRRRRRR" Franky yelled while chugging some Cola from the fountain.

Everyone was enjoying their food... except for Luffy, who hadn't even touched his pork ribs.

"Oi Luffy. Why aren't you eating?" Usopp looked at Luffy hesitantly.  
Luffy blinked. "I'm...not hungry"

The crew members dropped their utensils along with their jaws. They stared at Luffy, who was staring blankly at the meat. Their meat-sexual captain who ate 5 meals a day was not hungry? The crew wondered what was going on.


End file.
